Collisions and Altercations
by Annethy
Summary: AnimeManga AU spoilers ch15 After his run in with Envy in the phone booth, Hughes wakes up to find himself very much alive and deep in a world hidden behind his own and the Homunculi's. EdWin Royai AlMei Pimp!Greed
1. Chapter 1

**Collisions and Altercations **

by Annethy

- - - - -

Prologue

- - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

- - - - -

_Inhale, ow, exhale, ow, inhale, ow, exhale, ow. _

His head was pounding, as if someone had smashed it against a brick wall.

_Inhale, ow, exhale, ow, inhale, ow, exhale, ow. _

It hurt to breathe, on his left side in particular.

What had happened?

_Inhale, ow, exhale, inhale, ow, exhale. _

Okay, now only inhaling hurt.

He had left headquarters because… he'd figure that out later.

_Inhale, ow, exhale, inhale, exhale. _

Only occasional pain now.

He was sure he had picked up the phone, and he knew he had dialed… whom was he calling? A friend. But who was that?

In, out, in, out, in, out.

Breathing was painless now… good.

He remembered saying a code - something with zeroes and sugar - and someone behind him ordering him to hang up the phone at gunpoint. They had been pretending to be someone else and done something weird. The weird thing had looked like alchemy – yeah it was alchemy - and made him pull out a knife. However, when he had turned around there was someone very different. He had frozen - unable to do anything - as they had pulled the trigger. He could have sworn he saw the slug bury itself in his chest, just below the heart. Fire blossomed from the spot as he fell into darkness.

- - - - -

Maes Hughes opened his eyes in shock. Now he remembered everything. He had been shot. By Glacier. he should be dead. Right? Was he?

After blinking several times, Hughes sat up and looked around. He was in a rather large and dark room on a very comfortable couch. The couch was positioned against the wall, under a medium sized window, which revealed a church tower and a sliver of moon. The rest of the room was shrouded in darkness.

Hughes himself was in his uniform. Scratch that, just his pants and dog tags. His boots, jacket, tails, and undershirt had all been removed. Instead, there was a length of bandage wrapped around his chest and right shoulder and his favorite pair of socks on his feet.

_'Hey, I forgot I put those socks on this morning. Funny. The bandages are where that lady clawed me and –' _

A light behind him flickered on causing Hughes to flinch in surprise. Ignoring the twinge of pain in his chest, the man slowly twisted around to see the silhouette of a person in a doorway. The silhouette entered the room and flipped on the lights, revealing a man. He was around six feet tall and had long chestnut hair with sloppy bangs framing his face. He was wearing a pair of black shorts and a white tank top, which revealed a right arm and left leg of automail. In the man's hands was a bunch of bandages.

Hughes stared as the newcomer strode across the room, placed the bandages on a previously unnoticed coffee table, and then proceeded to removes Hughes current bandages.

"Who are you?" Hughes asked.

"No one of consequence," was the reply, his voice striking a familiar chord.

"What happened to me?" This time, his answer was a glare from pale gold eyes. The guy had finished removing the old bandages and was now examining the large gash on Hughes' shoulder. The wound was deep and throbbed from the contact with air while a stinging sensation persecuted his chest. Hughes looked down to see an x-shaped incision below his heart.

A sharp clap brought Hughes' attention back to the other man. His palms were pressed together and his eyes were closed.

_'It looks like he's praying…' _

The man opened his eyes and placed his left palm on Hughes' shoulder. Blue lightning pooled around his fingers as a cool tingling feeling spread through the shoulder. When the hand was removed, the gash was much shallower and didn't hurt so much. Then the man repeated the pattern on the x-shaped incision. This time the wound was gone except for a pink scar.

"How did you do that? Are you an alchemist?" Hughes sputtered. The man nodded and then started wrapping new bandages around his shoulder and torso. One he was finished, the alchemist collected the old and unused bandages and stood up as Hughes stared at him. Oblivious to Hughes staring, the alchemist crossed the room and turned off the lights.

"You should get some sleep. Healing with alchemy puts a strain on the receiver's body. You'll need time to recuperate." He said. Hughes slowly lay down and closed his eyes, thinking about what had happened.

He had been shot. He wasn't dead. He had been healed (almost, his shoulder wasn't totally fixed) with alchemy. And he was currently in the care of a man who was oddly familiar...

The automail could be explained, after the Ishbalan Massacre there had been a boom in the automail industry, and the robot prosthetics were pretty common. Alchemists were no rarity either, and Central had the best libraries in Amestris, so the city was crawling with them. Hughes was pretty sure the Ed was the only person he knew with gold eyes and that was weird... Yet the young man's voice still bothered him...

Hughes eyes shot open. He had just recognized the voice. In fact, he had heard the voice at the hospital the day before (or was it? He wasn't sure how long he had been out) shouting about not drinking milk...

The voice belonged to… Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Waking up

3/3/07: yeah… sorry! I wanted to change some minor things before I put up the next chapter. Which will be soon. I hope.

**A/N: well… there some German in here(loads of it). I am taking Spanish in school (¡Viva español:P) not German, so I use an online translator. I don't know how bad it is so forgive me. :3 I'll only use German when it is a non-German speaking POV. This will be about half the time but, there is only like… let me see… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11… eleven German speakers and a whole country of English speakers. So the Germans won't meet the face-to-face English too often, and when they do the German speakers usually will be speaking in English to them. Yeah, we got some bilingual characters in here! When it's a German POV, I'll use italics for the German, because it's usually important. Yeah and I'm sticking the word "Nii-san" in there. Why? Because I'm the authoress and it offers foreshadowing. And I should not have told you that.**

Waking up

- - - - -

"Wenn ist, wird er aufwachen?" The voice was young and female, and just dripped of curiosity.

"Ich weiss nicht, Brother sagte, dass er dabei ist, noch etwas Arbeit an seiner Schulter, etwas darüber zu brauchen, die Muskulatur in Ordnung zu bringen." This one was maybe a little bit older, but male and subdued.

"Wie steht's mit der Kugel?"

"Nii-san zog das gestern Abend heraus. Es ist auf dem Küchenschalter."

_Creak._

"Onkel Roy!"

_Thump._ "Oof. Hallo Nina." The new person was definitely an adult male.

"Hallo Onkel Roy."

"Hallo Al… Wo ist Ed?"

"Sein Laboratorium."

"Recht, Danke."

Silence prevailed for several seconds before the girl spoke again.

"Al?"

"Was?"

"Ich hörte Nii-san, der mit Winry an diesem Morgen spricht. Reist er ab?"

"Ja sind sie beide. Sie sagten etwas über Dublith und Chimären."

"Wie steht's mit Herrn Hughes und uns?"

"Wir bleiben beim Onkel Roy und Tante Riza."

"Oh, Yay! Warten Sie auf… wie steht's mit Martel? Hayate mag Katzen…"

"Ich denke, dass sie dabei ist, irgendwie zu kommen."

Maes Hughes opened his eyes for the second time in a day wondering what the hell was happening. He was still laying on the couch he had been on last night, but now sun poured through the window, and he wasn't the only one awake. A young girl with short blonde hair and a boy with dirty brown hair sat on the coffee table facing him.

The two stared at him for a second before the girl jumped up on the table and shouted, "Er ist wach!"

The boy grabbed her wrist, pulled her down off the table, and whispered something in her ear, before she ran down the hallway where the man who looked like Edward Elric had disappeared the night before. Hughes sat up with a groan, and looked the boy over. The boy had grey eyes, short and messy hair, and looked around eleven years old. He was clad in simple blue jeans and a green tee shirt.

"So where am I?" Hughes asked. The boy shook his head, and pointed to the doorway. Hughes glanced over to see the Edward look-alike standing in the doorway. Now, he was dressed in simple black pants, clunky black combat boots, and a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway, revealing flesh and automail hands covered in a suspicious red substance. On his forehead was a pair of goggles.

Behind him was an older man and a young woman. The young woman had short red-gold hair with two long pieces framing her face, and wire-rimmed glasses. She was wearing a plain white blouse and black pants.

The man had black eyes along with a matching beard and hair, which was slicked back, while a large eye-patch concealed almost half of his serious face. He was dressed like the Edward look-alike, but had a grey shirt on, no goggles, and was a few inches shorter than the yellow-eyed man was.

" Roy?" Hughes gasped. The dark haired man frowned, swiftly spun on his heel, and went back down the hallway. The Ed look-alike glanced over his shoulder at the retreating back before facing Hughes again and shrugging apologetically.

"Sorry Mr. Hughes, but you make him remember some bad things. My name's Edgar Heidrich, people call me Ed." Hughes had been right; the voice did match Edward's.

"How do you know my name?" Edgar smirked and pointed to the dog tags around Hughes' neck. "Oh… Yeah… I guess that would tell you,"

Ed gestured to the boy and the young woman with his red hands. "This is Alexander Heidrich, my little brother, and Whitney Steinmann. That other guy is a colleague of mine, Royce Chenang."

"And I'm Nina!" the shout was followed by the brown haired girl from before pushing Edgar aside, running into the room, and striking a suspiciously Roy-Mustang-esque pose, fist in the air and all. She then turned to Edgar. "Big brother, Sie könnten in dort zurückbekommen und beenden wollen, dass Sie taten. Onkel Roy sagt, dass die Umwandlung aufgeht."

"Scheisse."

Whitney smacked him in the head, while Edgar gave Hughes a guilty grin. "Yeah, that's Ninette Heidrich, my little sister. Look, I'll explain everything once I've finished my project. Why don't you get something to eat, and then we'll talk?"

"Right…" Hughes replied. Edgar turned and headed back down the hall as Nina ran forward and grabbed the older man's hand.

"Mr. Hughes! C'mon! Whitney makes really good food!" Whitney laughed as Alexander helped Nina get the older man off the couch.

Once he was on his own feet, Hughes stretched and looked at Whitney kindly. "I take it you like to cook?"

Whitney shrugged. "As a hobby. My thing is more in the mechanics area. Automail, to be specific. The kitchen is over here." Whitney turned and led Hughes down the hallway, entering the first door on the left.

The kitchen itself was well lit and clean, plus large enough for a table. There was a refrigerator with a gold tabby cat lying on top of it, a sink, a stove with a weird a red window thing under it, and several cabinets.

"That's our cat, Martel." Alexander said, pointing to the cat. "Brother says that she has a snake's name, but I like it anyway."

Whitney opened the thing under the stove and the tantalizing smell of meat came wafting out. "I'm sorry if you're confused, but you never can be to careful."

"Could you tell me about you guys? I'm kinda lost. You all look like people I know."

"Really? Who?"

"Well, you look like someone named Winry Rockbell… and Edgar reminds me of Fullmetal…" Hughes trailed off as Whitney began to laugh and the children giggled and covered their mouths. "What's so funny?"

"No-nothing…" she gasped. "You're just a lot quicker than most other people…"

"Huh?" Hughes narrowed his eyes as the young woman pulled some knives out of a drawer and began to cut up the meat she had mysteriously pulled out from under the stove.

"You want to know more about us, right? Well, Ed and I are twenty, Nina is eight, Al is thirteen, and Royce refuses to tell his age to anyone. Royce and Edgar act like children most of the time, and even though they deny it and their behavior says everything to contradict it, they actually are really good friends. Al and Nina, you can go feed Martel."

Al got up and coaxed the gold tabby off the fridge as Nina waited. After getting the cat, the two left the kitchen and went back into the living room with a bowl of food.

"I'm sorry you don't have proper clothes yet. Edgar is skinnier and taller than you, so you are going to have to borrow from Royce." Hughes glanced down. He was still in the uniform pants and bandages from the night before.

"Will he mind?"

"Probably not. Elizabeth, a friend of mine, is bringing them over in a little while he and Ed are at the library."

"Library? And why does this Elizabeth have his clothes?"

"They're both alchemists, and Elizabeth is Royce's neighbor. They've know each other for a long time."

"Why are Edgar and Royce going to the library?"

"They're researching chimeras."

"Why?"

"Because I'm looking for a way for normal alchemists to separate and restore the different genetic structures in a chimera to their original forms, without killing the chimera itself." Hughes turned in his chair to see Edgar and Royce in the doorway, both with red hands. "I had Nina and Al start on their homework. It should give us enough time to talk."

"If you two want to eat, you're going to need to wash those hands." Whitney said with a disapproving glare. The two men slinked to the sink and washed off their hands.

Edgar and Royce sat down opposite Hughes as Whitney set a large plate on the table, along with three plates, forks, knives, and napkins.

Edgar grinned at Hughes while the other man stared out the window and stabbed a random piece of meat with his fork. "Well Mr. Hughes, what is it you want to know?"

The question was blunt. Really blunt. Hughes had been expecting a long and evasive banter he was going have to sift through to find any half-truths, so the sheer openness of everything was shocking. Hughes blinked slowly.

"We'll give you time to think." Edgar speared some of his own steak and shoved it into his mouth. "Eath," he commanded.

"Maybe he just wants to know what the hell happened."

Royce had finally spoken. Hughes turned to stare at him, but the dark-haired man glared out the window and continued to claw his food with a fork.

"Royce," Whitney chided, rapping his knuckles with a wooden spoon, "If you're not going to eat my food, fine. Just don't maul it with a fork."

"He's right though, I want to know what happened." Hughes said, before taking Edgar's advice and shoveling some food into his mouth.

"You got shot by a homunculus."

Hughes choked on the food he had half-chewed and pounded on his chest (which hurt) to clear his air pipes. At the same time, Edgar was getting a slap in the head and a hissed "Insensitive much?" from Whitney.

"What?" Hughes sputtered, "How? I thought it was Gr-Gracia!"

"No," Edgar scowled, reminding Hughes even more of Edward. "You were shot by Envy, a shape-shifting homunculus."

"I was… shot? For real? It wasn't a dream?"

"Yeah, that's what the incision on your chest is from. I made it to remove the bullet from the muscle tissue in your lung. The slug's right here. You're lucky it didn't hit your heart." The man leaned back and fumbled about on the counter before grabbing a small object. He held it out to the older man. Hughes squinted, close-range vision having been reduced by his missing glasses. The object was a .22 mm bullet, slightly crumpled and a little bit bloody. Edgar noticed Hughes's struggle and turned to Whitney who was washing glasses in the sink.

"Win, why don't you get Mr. Hughes his glasses? I think they're with the rest of his stuff." he said.

"Sure thing." Whitney put down the glass and walked out of the kitchen as Edgar switched his attention back to Hughes.

"You're lucky someone got to you when they did. Thirty seconds later, and you would have died."

"I guess I should be thanking you… or them then."

"You might, but the rest of the world most certainly won't."

"Huh?"

"Everyone thinks you're dead."

Hughes dropped the fork that was halfway to his mouth.

"What? Why?"

The alchemist shrugged. "Nobody knows you're here. And there was a body found in that phone booth yesterday."

"And…?"

"It looked like you."

Hughes gaped as Royce glared. "Sie sollten nicht das, Garnele gesagt haben. Jetzt sind Sie dabei, ihm Ihr Laboratorium zeigen zu müssen."

"Ich weiss, dass aber wenn die Ruhe der Welt denkt, dass er tot ist, er bei uns wird bleiben müssen. Es ist nur schön, dass er weiss, was wir versuchen zu tun."

"Ich denke noch, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist."

"C'est la vie, useless." Edgar shot back as Whitney reentered the kitchen, holding Hughes's glasses.

"Here you go," she said, offering the eyewear. "Ed, take your goggles off. They're supposed to stay in your lab, remember?"

"Huh? Oh sure." He reached up and removed the offending goggles as Hughes accepted his own glasses.

"Thank you," he said to Whitney, before interrupted by a shout from the living room.

"Nii-san! PHONE! Es gibt einen Aufruf nach Ihnen von Inneren Angelegenheiten!"

Edgar rolled his eyes and shouted back, "Hängen Sie von einer Sekunde ab!" he grinned to Hughes. "Sorry, somebody wants something from me. I'll be right back." Ho got up and trotted out of the kitchen.

Hughes turned to the other two. "How come you guys speak like that?"

"Speak like what?" Royce said.

"Scheisse and stuff-"

"Oh, you mean German. You're going to be learning it too, so you won't be out of the loop for long." Whitney said.

"Where's your home? Is it far? I don't think I've ever heard of German or whatever before."

"Farther away than you'd ever imagine and closer than you'd think." The dark haired man growled with a hard look at the ceiling.

"Right… Can you tell me what Edgar and Nina were talking about?"

"He got a call from IA."

"Internal Affairs? Why?"

Royce shrugged and Hughes was left to ponder.

- - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

Collisions and Altercations

- - - - -

Chapter Two: Arguments and Funerals

- - - - -

A/N: Wow… I'm really sorry! I know I haven't been updating "Half-blood Homunculus" because I've been very preoccupied with writing this… my bad. Any-hoo… another sucky chapter of "Collisions and Altercations"… ENJOY!

- - - - -

"Dammit!"

Edgar's curse came from the living room and got a variety of replies that all admonished him. The answers included two shouts of "Brother!" from Al and Nina and a shout of "ED! Watch your mouth!" from Whitney.

"Sorry," Edgar apologized as he dashed past the kitchen. Hughes, Whitney, and Royce stuck their heads out of the kitchen to see the brunette struggling with the door at the end of the hall for a moment, before he opened it and finished unbuttoning his shirt in the same motion.

Edgar darted up the stairs and called down, "I just got a call. They found the fake Hughes yesterday and the funeral is in half an hour! Apparently, nobody realized I was in town 'till a couple of minutes ago!"

Whitney stood up straight suddenly as Hughes and Royce went to sit down. "Crap," she growled before yelling up the stairs, "I'll get your "effects" ready for you!"

"Thanks!" Edgar replied as the sound of running water started upstairs. Whitney hurried out of the kitchen leaving Hughes and Royce sitting at the table with the mostly uneaten food.

"What was that about?" Hughes asked. Royce stared at the door for a couple of seconds before chuckling softly. Hughes stared at him curiously. "Am I missing some kind of inside joke here?"

Royce chuckled again and shook his head. "No, I'm just glad I'm not stuck in that hell hole right now."

"Hell hole?"

Royce's answer was interrupted when Whitney rushed back into the kitchen, carrying several bottles of unknown substances. She put them down on the table and went over to a cabinet. Whitney stood on tiptoes and reached around on the top shelf as Hughes picked up a bottle and examined the label.

"What's… C6H8N2(1)?" he asked. Whitney pulled a big bowl off the shelf, went to the sink and began filling it with water.

"An ingredient." She snapped. Hughes hurriedly put the bottle down as the girl brought the pan to the table and began measuring out the contents of the bottles as well as adding them to the bowl. "Alchemize this, will you Roy?"

Hughes head snapped up at the mention of his best friend's name just in time to see Royce sketch a circle on the bowl with some chalk and place his hand on the side. Familiar blue lightning danced around his fingers and in the water. Before the poof of smoke that accompanied the transmutation had even disappeared, Whitney grabbed the bowl and exited the kitchen, leaving the bottles on the table among the remains of the uneaten meal.

"She called you Roy… why?" Hughes asked. Royce flinched slightly and the rest of the color drained from his already fair skin, contrasting sharply with the eye-patch.

"Eh… it's what Nina called me when she was little. She had trouble pronouncing the '–ce' at the end of 'Royce' and just called me Roy. Everyone else kind of picked up on it."

"Oh," replied Hughes, not believing him. "Then do you mind if I call you Roy too?"

Royce shook his head. "Go ahead. It was either that, or Rory."

"Thanks."

The two sat in awkward silence as Hughes finished his food and curses trickled down from upstairs. Then, Edgar came thumping down the stairs, pulling his shoes on. His hair was wet and combed back into a ponytail at the back of his head while he had changed into a pair of blue military pants, a white long-sleeved dress-shirt, and white gloves.

"Win!" he shouted up the stairs. "My watch?"

"Here!" she replied and a silver object hurtled through the air. Edgar caught it in his right hand, which made a dull clanking noise, before clipping the chain to his belt and dropping the watch in his pocket.

"Hat and sash?" he inquired, opening a door and pulling out the long blue jacket that was part of the military formal uniform.

"Right here," Whitney was coming down the stairs with a long black case and a gold-trimmed strip of black fabric. She stood off to the side as Edgar slid into the formal jacket and buttoned it up. When he finished, she opened the case and pulled out a sword in a black scabbard. Edgar stood still and allowed her to slide the black fabric (which turned out to be a sash) under the epaulet on his right shoulder and fasten the ends together, along with the sword. Edgar reached up into the closet as Whitney gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled at her as he pulled out the blue and black hat that went with the dress uniform and placed it on his head.

Royce rolled his eyes. "You do know that you look like a prat, right?"

Edgar stuck his tongue out at the older man and flipped him off. "Tough. And you look half-dead, so we're even."

Hughes chuckled lightly at Royce who was scowling and grumbling about "arrogant little beans" before he paused, a questioning look overtaking the smile. "Wait… you're military?"

Edgar nodded and saluted Hughes. "Lt. Col. Heidrich, at your service. I'd love to talk but I really have to go." With that, he turned and strode past Whitney and out of the hall. The three just stood there, Royce was irate, Hughes was bewildered and apparently, Whitney was daydreaming. Suddenly the young woman gasped.

"Ed! Glasses!" she shouted to the man who had just disappeared through the living room door.

"Scheisse!" Edgar cursed as he stomped back down the hall and up the stairs. A few seconds later and he was back down, this time with a pair of tinted glasses that hid his aurulent eyes from view on the bridge of his nose. "Thanks Win." he said.

"Sure thing," she replied, trying to straighten the long black overcoat he had picked up somewhere (probably the coat rack) and his hat. "We're running low on p-phenylenediamine(1). Would you pick some up on your way home?"

"Okay, as long as you pack for me. I might be running a little late." He winked at her as he tightened his ponytail and she laughed.

"All right you idiot, leave, before you're late for a depressing and unnecessary ceremony."

"What are you talking about?" he began as Whitney gave him a shove towards the door. "There are going to be lots of important people there and I have to suck up to all of them! It's going to be very dangerous and hazardous and irritating and fraught with perils! Not to mention the shopping! That will be an agonizing and unbearable experience in itself!" Edgar's voice faded into laughter as the two children in the living room said goodbye to him.

- - - - -

Edgar sighed as he hurried down the stairs to the exit of the apartment complex, shoes barely even touching the stairs. Why he had chosen the penthouse was beyond him. Okay, so the hot tub and balcony were nice bonuses, along with all the space for his laboratory, but why did it have to be on the _fifteenth_ floor? And in a building without an elevator! So why?

He growled as he narrowly avoided colliding with a wall on his mad dash down the stairs.

_This is going to suck. _

- - - - -

Führer Bradley shifted his attention from General Raven to an approaching Lieutenant Colonel. The grey haired man noticed his action and glanced questioningly at the young soldier.

"Who's that?" he asked indicating in the general direction of the officer, who was taking his place a few yards between Major Armstrong and Colonel Mustang, distant from the other soldiers, but not so much that it was insulting.

"Lieutenant Colonel Edgar Heidrich, the Zephyr Alchemist."

Raven raised his eyebrows at the Führer. "He's the one who uses wind based alchemy, isn't he? Is he valuable?"

"Yes, that's him. He has skill, but it's not nearly enough."

"Ah, I see." General Raven stood at attention as the funeral began.

Half an hour and one crying child later, the funeral was over and Lt. Col. Heidrich was heading towards the exit when the Führer and Raven approached him.

"Zephyr Alchemist," Bradley began, making the young man halt and salute. "At ease. It good to see you are well, even if it is at a grave time like this." The young man dropped his salute.

"Thank you and same to you, sir."

"I don't believe you have been acquainted with General Raven. General Raven, this is Lt. Col. Heidrich. Lt. Col., this is Gen. Raven."

Heidrich saluted Raven, which the Gen. returned. "It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"No, the pleasure is mine. At ease. The Führer tells me you have an interesting brand of alchemy"

"It is nothing special, sir. I just manipulate air currents."

"_That's_ something special!"

"Not really, sir. It isn't a perfect technique and I have quite a way to go before it is on the same level as say, the Flame Alchemist's techniques."

"I'm not quite sure I understand. Why?"

"It is not an easy matter of controlling the air. The results of my alchemy changes with the conditions of the atmosphere, sir."

"Perhaps you could give a demonstration?"

"I am going to down south for the next month or two on research. Maybe after that, sir?"

"Good idea! Why don't we make it your assessment?"

"My apologies sir, but I already have it written and I was just planning on dropping it off at South HQ."

"Ah… that's too bad. Well, I'm sure I will see you in action sooner or later and it will be an exceptional performance."

"Thank you, sir."

The Führer dismissed the alchemist and Raven watched him head out the exit of the cemetery.

- - - - -

(1) p-phenylenediamine or C6H8N2… yeah…. I'm not going to explain it… just look it up on Wikipedia… and call it a plot device. XD.


End file.
